Of Shadow and Light
by erika palad
Summary: An Elf girl cowers at the mercy of an orc... until someone saves her from its looming grasp. Years later, and still devasted, she yearns to seek out her rescuer but feels too worried of his reaction. Will she ever learn to trust others with her past?
1. Chapter 1: Misfortune

**AN: Hoo boy. This isn't exactly what I'd call my usual genre of fiction… Although I'm not exactly sure as to what my "usual" is. I'm also not sure if this plot is worth pursuing but perhaps you could give me a little input?**

I have no rights to Tolkien's work ^_~ 

**Chapter 1: Misfortune**

Legolas wandered aimlessly about the woods. After spending most of the day with them, he had wished to escape the persistent nagging of his teachers. _I already know how to shoot an arrow. _In a moment of boredom and what he called good fortune, he found himself slipping away and exploring Mirkwood forest. He looked up at one of the tallest trees and quickly shimmied its trunk to sit himself down on a high branch. Soon, the soothing sound of the wind playing through the leaves of the trees lulled the little elf to sleep. 

*** * * **

Three elves sat on a blanket spread out on the ground. They were in the middle of a forest clearing, soft billowy clouds rolling slowly through the sky above them. The smallest elf giggled as her father tickled her sides. Her mother watched on amusedly. The little girl, in a sudden burst of energy, broke free of her father and dashed away. 

"Auruin!" her mother called, "Don't go too far!" 

"Don't worry," she called back, "I know my way." 

The little girl soon found herself walking leisurely through the forest. Her thick golden hair glinted brightly in the sunlight. A colorful butterfly danced in the air and the girl began to pursue it through the tall trees. It danced high and low then finally disappeared into the rays of sunlight above. She pouted before looking about her. She was lost. 

A feeling of dread pitted in her stomach and Auruin began to twist in circles trying to find her way home. Coming up with nothing she lost all hope. The little girl sat against a tree, put her head in her lap, and began to cry. She didn't know how long she had been there but the light began to fade away into an eerie orange glow and her tears began to subside. Hearing a strange low grumble, she sniffled and looked up. Standing in front of her was a large grinning orc. 

Her eyes widened in fear. The orc began to laugh and its chilling voice caused her to tremble. Fresh tears found themselves in the corner of her eyes as she shrank back into the tree. The orc lashed out at the girl, scraping her arm and leaving a large gash. She cried out in pain and the creature raised its hand to strike again. But in an instant, a slender arrow found itself imbedded in the creature's throat. Auruin turned her head to look at the source of her salvation and found a tall elven boy, not too much older than herself, was poised with a bow in his hand. She could only see his faint silhouette as the last rays of the sun glared from behind him and into her eyes. 

Before she realized what was happening, the orc gathered the last of its strength to swing its arm down, slashing its nails through her face. Screaming again she fell limply to the ground in shock. Barely conscious, the last thing she heard was the boy's words whispering kindly and comfortingly. 

"You will be alright." 

*** * ***

The little girl awoke and the first thing she noticed was that she could not see. For a moment, panic gripped her heart but it slowly subsided as she heard the sound of her mother's comforting voice, "I know not why… We found her lying at the foot of a tree, an orc sprawled dead beside her." There was a pause and then, "Will she be alright?" 

"The damage was extensive. You are lucky that you found her so quickly." 

"Why was there an orc here in our forest?" her father's voice questioned. 

"An abundance of orcs have been spotted throughout our forests recently. We do not know why." 

Auruin felt her mother's fingers on her forehead, "Who do you suppose helped our child? Bless their souls and… this cloak…" her mother seemed to shuffle through something. "This brooch is lovely." 

Finally, Auruin stirred. She sat up, her head spinning only a little and spoke causing and all those in the room to jump, they did not realize she was awake. "Mother, Father… I cannot see," she whispered hoarsely. 

Her mother turned to the healer, an incredulous and questioning expression written on her features. 

"It appears that there have been some unexpected complications…" 

"Complications…?" her mother squeaked. The doctor walked over to a table, picking up a candle. He put it to the young girl's face but her eyes remained unseeing. 

"She is blind." 

The three simple words resounded in the walls of the small infirmary. The little girl, of course, had already realized the extent of her condition yet when spoken aloud her predicament seemed threateningly final. Her sightless eyes filled with silent tears and she cried into her mother's embrace. 

*** * ***

**Whew! *Wipes at brow* Sorry about that super dumb part. Does this sound like an interesting plot or am I in way over my head? All comments or suggestions are welcome. Hate it? FLAME it! There's nothing wrong with a little harsh criticism. ^_~**


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**AN: Hiya folks. There wasn't too much of a response for this. *Sighs* How sad! …But oh well. I've worked very hard on this fic and I really just want to share it with anyone who wants to read it. Yeah… I haven't read the Silmarillion yet, although I do plan to… ^_^  **

I don't own anything… not even the books. I borrowed the trilogy from a friend and he's not getting them back. *Laughs insanely* What? He's not as big of an LotR fan as he SHOULD be. 

**Chapter 2: Acceptance**

          Legolas ran to the little girl and surveyed the damage the orc had done. Looking down at her face, he gasped with worry as he noticed its severity. He leaned down and whispered reassuringly into her ear, "You will be alright." Her ragged breathing turned into a steady, shallow struggle and he knew that she had lost consciousness. In the matter of mere moments, he tore at his shirt and began to wipe the blood from her face. _So much blood. _Seeing there was nothing else he could do to help the facial damage, Legolas turned his attention to the girl's arm. It, too, was severely damaged. Ripping another piece from his shirt, he began to dress her injury and wrapped the cloth tightly over her wound.

          The little girl shivered. Removing his cloak, he wrapped it around her. It was overly large but suited its purpose. Hearing the sound of elves running toward him, Legolas gently placed the girl on soft, mossy ground near the tree. He could not be seen missing from his teachers. Dashing away, his mind began to wonder how he would explain to his father his missing cloak and torn pieces from his shirt.****

***          *            ***

          The news of Auruin's blindness spread quickly amongst the curious elves of Mirkwood. Every day for her was a struggle. Dreams would haunt her nights and everything that had happened to her in the woods would play over in her mind. She would wake up every morning believing that somehow she would be completely healed but was always mistaken. Eventually, the scars on arm and face faded away making her appear as though she were never hurt. The emotional scars left by the ordeal, however, would never heal.

          Her parents often worried about her. Auruin would stay within the confines of her house and talk softly to herself about what happened in the forest. The girl would repeatedly murmur in her sleep and cry quietly. She had once described to them the boy, telling them that he was her savior. Her parents were thankful for his rescue but would never know who he was. 

          Centuries passed and her dreams quieted. The face of the orc was replaced with that of the invented image of the boy who had rescued her. As she grew, his image grew with her and she found his once youthful face matured. She clung to his memory believing that the orc attack was not random but destiny; she believed that her fate was intertwined with the boy's. The elven girl felt she owed him her life and so, wanted to thank him for saving her… but she had never found the courage to seek him out and face him with her disability. 

          Even as she aged, Auruin still refused to venture too far from her home. Whenever she did leave and walk through the city, she would hear whispers and mutterings as she passed by. They pitied her, something she despised. She felt bitter hatred for what happened to her and blamed no one but herself.

          Her parents loved her dearly; Auruin was their only child. And out of love, they felt a great need to bring her from her cocoon of self-loathing and doubt. One day, her father pulled her from bed and brought her into the woods she feared so greatly.

          "Ada!" she cried, "Ada, where are you?" Auruin was terror-stricken. She felt an intense panic well up inside her as she thought of the orc.

          Her father stood off silently to one side watching her. His heart ached as he saw his daughter grasp at the air but he knew that she could not live her life shut in her home.

          "Father! Please do not leave me here! I will die!"

          For weeks, he would go every morning to the forest with his daughter. Every time she would memorize their path, he would take her to a new site. Soon, she was forced to learn to find her own way through the thick trees by using her other senses. Auruin no longer looked at the forest as threatening. She began to expand her mind to her surroundings and found the beauty in all the sensations she experienced.

          It was then that her father placed a bow in her arms. A puzzled look crossed her features, "Father? What is this?"

          He taught her how to nock the arrow and how to release it from her fingers. Finally, when she was ready, he whispered into her ear, "It is a bow. You must use it."

          She was still confused but listened to her father. Closing her eyes, she allowed her senses to work on their own. Her father pulled out a small wooden brick and threw it into the air. As though by magic, her arms raised to point at the falling object. She used her ears to find the brick and let her arrow fly. She was disappointed to hear the arrow miss. She turned to her father.

          "I still do not understand… Why?"

          "Because, my dear daughter, it is time you learn you are not so vulnerable. You are capable of many things." He helped her nock another arrow and together, they practiced. It took her many tries, many weeks, and much hard work to finally hit her target.

          Years passed on and Auruin's skill greatly improved. Although she would never be quite as talented as a seeing elf, she would be able to keep herself guarded and safe. The girl took a liking to the forest, a fact she found rather ironic. She often visited the brooks and streams that flowed hither and thither and always proudly carried the bow with her.

***          *            ***

          Legolas sat atop a tree branch lazily surveying the forest below him. He had been arguing with his father and needed some time to clear his head. His father denied him permission to join an expedition to the northwest. There was no reason why he had to be left behind; it was merely a lack of experience. _I cannot go unless I gain experience, and I cannot gain experience if I do not go!_ Exasperated, the prince sighed and settled down into the branch on which he sat.

          Below him, the slight movement of bushes caught his attention. His eyes darted through his surroundings searching for the source. It may have been one of his father's servants who were searching for him. To his surprise, an elf maiden appeared. It wasn't so much the fact that she was a maiden; it was rather that she was a maiden that held a bow in her hands and carried a quiver of arrows on her back.

          Curious, he began to investigate. He swiftly and silently leapt from the tree to land on the ground below. The other elf stopped and seemed to examine something but after a moment, she continued on, with Legolas stalking behind her. He was quite confident that the girl wouldn't find him, he was after all the best soldier in his father's army, and followed dangerously close. This was quite ridiculous of him as the easiest way to find out what the girl was doing was to ask, but elves are fickle creatures and Legolas was no different.

          Suddenly, the girl stopped again and raised her bow up to nock an arrow. Legolas watched her with interest as she pulled her arm back then turned her body slowly until the arrow was pointing directly at him. His mouth dropped open in surprise; she had heard him. His eyes roamed over the girl. Her eyes were a lovely and peculiar shade of gray—as though clouded over. She didn't seem to see him and her gaze would dart back and forth searching for his hidden form. There was something remarkably familiar about the girl and it was then that he noticed the green leaf brooch holding her cloak in place; she must have been the one he had saved from an orc countless centuries ago…

          "Identify yourself."

***          *            ***

**Thanks to everyone who did review! That was mighty nice of ya… Those "That was good, write more"s are really great (and I'm not saying to stop writin' 'em! They really boost your spirit), but I love the long ones ever so much more! They give me insight on what's wrong with my writing and help me fix it so that I can make it better! So… I'd appreciate any comments or suggestions you may have. Flames too! They can be pretty useful stuff. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: A Chance Meeting

**AN: Here we are with another installment of "Of Shadow and Light". ^_^ I hope those of you who are reading are enjoying…**

I own nada.

**Chapter 3: A Chance Meeting**

          Auruin found herself roaming through the trees trying to find her way to her favorite spot: a small clearing in the woods that allowed the sunlight to dance warmly on her face. Whenever she visited the little clearing, she would drift off into her own little world and pretend that she could see everything. As she hiked along, she reveled in the nature around her smelling the scent of flowers and feeling the brush of an almost unrecognizable wind against her cheeks. The sound of a faint thud snapped her into alert. Auruin stopped and cocked her head to one side listening carefully for signs of any other movement. When nothing but the chatter of forest creatures reached her ears, she continued on her way. As she went, she heard the following footsteps of an elf. Drawing nearer to the clearing, she began to feel a little frightened. _Why would someone be following me? _Auruin listened carefully and pinpointed the elf's location. Speedily, she notched an arrow on her bow then swung herself around to face the aggressor.

          "Identify yourself."

          She waited and nothing but silence answered her. Then she heard the elf advance toward her. Alarmed, she pulled the bowstring back suggesting that she meant to shoot. The attacker stopped abruptly.

          "Identify yourself," she said again more firmly. There was another pause of silence.

          "I am Legolas. To whom is it I am speaking with?"

          Auruin gasped. _The Prince of Mirkwood forest!_ Gulping, she asked, "_Prince _Legolas?"

          "Yes, I am Prince Legolas," he chuckled, "and what is your name, Lady?"

          She felt her cheeks flush, how rude of her! Quickly, she lowered her bow. "Forgive me. I am Auruin."

          He smiled kindly but the simple act was lost on the girl, "What brings you to these parts of the forest, Auruin?"

          "I come here often, Prince Legolas, and not once before have I met you here."

          "Ah, yes…" this, he knew, wasn't true; they had met before. _Strange…_ Auruin would not look at him; her eyes wandered about. "…I have not been to these forests for centuries. And please, call me Legolas." He noticed a strand of hair dangling over her forehead. Acting unconsciously, he slowly reached up and brushed it away from her face. The girl jumped seemingly startled. What was most puzzling, though were her eyes… they didn't seem to react at all. Unable to contain his curiosity, he leaned forward and examined them more closely. She leaned away from him slightly and her eyes barely moved, fixing onto something else. He waved a hand in front of her face and she only shifted her weight to another foot.

          Auruin was getting very uncomfortable. She could feel the prince shift forward and… wait motionless in front of her. He had not spoken in at least two minutes and she was feeling nervous.

          Legolas had had his suspicions, but now, there was no mistaking it. The orc had injured the poor girl more than he had even fathomed. He marveled at her, interested in how she had been all these years. "Auruin," he whispered. She hummed a response. "You are blind."

          She made a face. "Yes, I am well aware of my _condition,_" she mumbled. "Now if you'll excuse me," straightening up, she began to walk to her clearing once again. Legolas gently caught her elbow intending to lead her.

          "Allow me to help you."

          She sighed. "You have already seen that I am capable of finding my own way. I may be blind but I can get along." Auruin jerked her elbow from him and threw her nose in the air. Swiftly, she sauntered away but only succeeded in hitting her head on a low branch. She fell to the ground. Legolas treaded over to her and helped her up. Her cheeks were aflame. "I miscalculated," she supplied.

          Legolas just smiled at the girl knowing that if he laughed, he would only further bruise her sense of dignity. He followed her as she began to walk on again. "I apologize, Lady," he said, "I did not mean to offend you. I merely wished to help you."

          "I understand, Legolas," Auruin sighed, "Many people do. But really, I _am_ capable of doing things on my own." She stopped and turned to him, smiling kindly, "I do thank you for your concern."

          "Where is it we are going?" inquired the prince.

          Auruin grinned playfully. "You will see." She couldn't understand why he was following her but enjoyed in his company nonetheless. Basking in company—anyone's company—was a pleasure she rarely was able to enjoy.

          The prince gazed wonderingly at her. There wasn't anything particularly prominent about her appearance. She was fair, as were all the elf maiden, but there seemed to be something about her that he could not place. Perhaps it was her sense of vulnerability that caused him to want to care for her so eagerly; perhaps it was his curiosity.

          The two eventually found their way to the clearing in the woods. This was Legolas's first visit and he marveled at its beauty. Never before had he seen anything like this in all of Mirkwood forest. He had never really ventured out amongst the northern woods enough to find it. He followed the example of the elf girl who had just seated herself on a large, flat rock.

          "Beautiful," he whispered.

          "I imagine so," said Auruin wistfully, "I just wish I knew what this place _really_ looked like. Can you describe it for me?"

          Legolas hesitated. "If you are unable to see, then how am I to describe a sense you know not of?"

          "I was able to see once… please…? It is but a simple request."

          The elf's eyes roamed about the clearing. "Well," he said taking her hand and stretching it out about the world around her. She was taken aback; Auruin was unused to the rare contact of other strangers. "There are tiny purple and blue flowers speckled near the foot of the trees… the grass… it shines a brilliant shade of emerald… The greenery of the leaves is… very vibrant…" Legolas turned his attention to the sky and laughed. "And the clouds… they are quite feathery."

          "Feathery?" she chuckled, "Oh, Legolas. I told you I was able to see once, I am aware of the appearance of clouds."

          A light shade of pink grazed the prince's cheeks and he was thankful that the girl couldn't see. Mentally, he kicked himself, aware of the absurdity of being thankful for such things. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot… but… they do look quite feathery." This set another chuckle to escape her throat and the two eagerly appreciated the mirth of the moment.

          "It is so peaceful here…" she said longingly.

          "Yes… it is very serene… yet we have passed many similar clearings. Why have you chosen this one?"

          Traces of a sad smile seemed to linger on her face. "My mother and father brought me here once on a picnic long ago… I was just a young child then." The girl's eyes suddenly seemed to sparkle with life; a distant memory was floating into her mind and revealed itself in her eyes.  "My mother told me to listen, and I listened carefully. I was rewarded with a melody… one that I could never again mimic. It was beautiful…"

          Legolas listened to her with interest. "Your mother sang you a song?"

          "No…" Tinkling laughter filled the air, "My mother did not sing to me. When I listened, I heard the gentle wind playing with the leaves… it whistled and rustled like music. It was a tune that I never heard again." Her face returned to what it had once been. "I have come here often looking to find that melody again but alas it has not once repeated itself…"

          Just then, as though by her own will, the wind picked up and a song seemed to fill the air around them. Auruin perked up. "It plays!" she cried, "After so many centuries… it _plays_!" She closed her lids in deep concentration as though she were memorizing every tinkle, every swish. A look of enrapture was clear on her face.

          Legolas simply marveled at the music. Then all at once, the wind died down and the tinkling stopped. Auruin sighed contentedly.

          "I would capture that in a bottle and play it at will if it were possible," she laughed. "Sadly, it will most likely be many centuries before it will be heard again…"

          After hours of chatting and basking in the warm sunlight, the two began to head home. Legolas knew that he had been away from the palace for far too long and would certainly be missed. Still, he wanted to become more acquainted with the elven girl. He wanted to learn more about what became of her after the orc's attack. As they reached her house, he asked her to meet with him again the next day. Reluctantly, Auruin agreed. She was still feeling a little unsure and uncomfortable with the prince.

          Soon, night descended upon her small elven dwelling. The girl slipped lightly into her bed and pulled the covers tightly around her… she would drift willingly into her dreams.

***          *            ***

**And thus ends this installment. Thank you to those who reviewed! Any comments, suggestions or flames are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cordof

**AN: Hiya! I'm supposed to wait until next week to post this, but I couldn't wait! Hm… does the romance seem like it's going too quickly? I didn't think so… I didn't think there was any romance yet, actually. Hopefully, after this chapter, you'll forgive me! ^_~ Anywhoo, the cordof tree is similar to the apple tree… sorry but I couldn't find any Sindarin words for the pear.**

The characters of Lord of the Rings belongeth not to me.

**Chapter 4: Cordof**

          Auruin ran easily through the trees giggling with laughter. The sun overhead glittered brightly in the sky. Suddenly, the trees ended and she found herself walking up a steep hill. As she approached the top, she noticed that the grass began to darken. She could see the sky above her, no longer bright and happy, but black and thundering. A crackle of electricity shot down and struck the ground before her and as it flashed out of sight, a large, looming orc stood over her. She fell to her knees and cowered away only to be stopped by something—a tree… she had backed up into a tree. She was a child again, in the middle of the forest. Turning away, she cradled herself and prepared for the blow.

          But it never came…

          Gentle fingers caressed her shoulder before pulling her into a deep, comforting embrace. It was the one who had saved her that night long ago. He was here again… caring for her. He held her kindly in his arms as she sobbed. Here, she always felt safest. "You will be all right," he said and she knew she would.

***          *          ***

          Auruin awoke slowly. She could barely remember her dream except for the elven boy… and the euphoric feeling that still hung around her. She hugged the vague memories closely to herself and then sitting up in her bed, yawned and stretched lazily thrusting a fist into the air. She was startled when her hand came into contact with something solid. Puzzled, she fumbled around but, finding nothing, she rolled out of bed to dress. Her feet met a large, groaning lump and she found herself tumbling to the hard floor. The assailant scrambled up and apologized profusely. 

          "Legolas?" she asked as he helped her to her feet, "What are you doing here!"

          "Your mother kindly allowed me entrance… I took the liberty to rouse you from your slumber. I thought you had heard me…" he finished, rubbing his jaw. "It is nearly noon, we should leave soon."

          Auruin nodded, "Just allow me to dress and we can be off."

          Legolas waited patiently below her flet. After the girl had made her way down the ladder, he saw her take the small green, leaf pin and pin it to her cloak. He recognized it immediately as his own—the same one he saw yesterday. He marveled at how she had kept it after all these years.

          "What is that?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

          Her head snapped up in alarm, "Hmm? Oh. It is but a brooch." Quickly, she changed the subject, "Where are we going?" 

          "Ah… it is a surprise."

          Legolas led her out through intricate paths in the forest. They walked on for quite some time before finally stopping. "We have arrived!" he grinned.

          Auruin cocked her head to the side, a hint of amusement on her lips. "Where exactly have we _arrived_?"

          "Can you not smell it?" Curious, the girl inhaled deeply the rich scent of the cordof fruit. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

          "A cordof orchard? I know of no cordof orchards near…" In fact, the cordof was rarely seen among Mirkwood forest.

          "Ah… but it is not an orchard but a single tree. Is it not beautiful?" It took him a moment to realize what he had said… he would have to be more careful not to offend her. How absurd he must have sounded. But to his surprise, she walked up to the tree and placed her hands on the trunk without so much as a chuckle.

          "Yes, it is very beautiful. Its scent and texture… it is beautiful." Carefully, Legolas plucked a fruit from one of the branches and handed it to Auruin. She eagerly accepted and munched on it. After plucking one for himself, he sat down on a fallen log near the tree and invited her to sit beside him.

          He watched as the girl bit into the cordof and chomped heartily. _She really does like her fruit_, he thought. Their little excursion had finally made the maiden more comfortable with the prince. She realized he was her friend, her _only_ friend. Legolas noticed a little bit of the juices running down her chin and resisted the urge to wipe them off.

          "How came you by this?" the girl asked, her mouth full. The cordof was a delicacy Auruin had only seldom tasted but enjoyed greatly.

          "I have always liked the cordof," he explained, "and one day, when I was but a young elf, I decided to burry the core of one under the ground. I hoped it would grow into this… A tree… A cordof tree."

          She laughed, "Were you expecting a pear tree?"

          He joined in. "I am glad that you find this amusing. I enjoy hearing your laughter." The little elf girl's giggles died away as her cheeks flushed. She took another bite and as she did so, the sun caught a small green-gold leaf and it glittered in the light. It reminded the prince of his initial motives.

          "Auruin?" She barely looked up from the sweet fruit. "May I be so bold as to ask you a question?" The girl turned her attention completely to him.

          "Yes, you may."

          He paused before continuing on. "What is it that became of your sight?"

          Startled, the girl dropped the cordof to the floor much to her dismay. Although it was an obvious question, she hadn't anticipated its being asked. "My sight…"

          "I am too forward…" Legolas said quickly flapping a nonchalant hand in the air. "Pay no attention to my bizarre questions." He moved to get up but hearing this, she reached out and unwittingly caught his arm.

          "No, wait…" This prince had no reason to want to know; his curiosity must have been derived from concern. _For her_, she realized. The girl felt warmth engulf her heart. Her brow furrowed in thought as she mulled over the proper response to his question. "Do you remember the story of the picnic that I told you?" Legolas nodded and hearing nothing but silence, Auruin continued. "That same day, I had also run off and was attacked by an orc. I was lost and knew not what to do… it blinded me…" She sighed and turned away. A single tear slipped from her eyes, but before it could fall down her cheek, Legolas easily caught it. "The healers did everything they could," she whispered, "but they could do nothing to fix it…"

          He wrapped the girl in a warm and simple embrace. "I am sorry…"

          Auruin was stunned. Those three simple words were said so genuinely and laced so thickly with sincerity that she found herself feeling wholly comforted. Somehow, she knew deep within her heart that she could trust him without question. "How ever did you deal with such a trial?"

          Auruin shyly unbound herself from his grasp. "My parents helped me greatly… if it were not for them, I would not have willed to continue on with my life…" She debated telling him about the one that had saved her. But in the end, the girl knew that her rescuer was someone special and a secret she wished to keep only for herself. "It was my father who taught me to use the bow."

          "Ahh," Legolas said, a hint of amusement in his voice, "A fine job he has done." He reached up and pulled another cordof from the tree's branches and handed it to Auruin. A cheerful smile spread over her face.

          The hushed sound of shuffling feet roused them from their quiet conversation. Legolas quickly jumped up. "Someone is approaching."

***          *          ***

**Thank you all very much for your lovely reviews! They're very encouraging. As for where exactly Auruin lives, I hope this chapter's cleared it up somewhat? The set time for this story will be revealed in one of the next few chapters. ^.~ Comments, suggestions and flames are very much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bluegrass

**AN: Hello all! Wow… another chapter up. I'm so thankful to all of you who reviewed! It's nice to know that there people out there who are really enjoying this. You're all great people you know that? ^_^**

I'm pretty sure no one thinks I own Lord of the Rings. But at any rate, I know I have to say this: I don't own Lord of the Rings in any way, shape, or form.

**Chapter 5: Bluegrass**

          "Legolas! I have searched for you everywhere…" A blond elf, taller than Legolas, glanced at Auruin sitting on the log. He grinned, "But I see you have been _enjoying_ yourself without me."

          "Oh, it is only you, Eluthar," Legolas sighed in relief. He followed the elf boy's gaze, "If you _must_ know, I am not _enjoying_ myself." Auruin's face tilted upward, indignant. "I mean, I am enjoying myself, of course, but I am not _enjoying_ myself." For a moment, nobody made a move or spoke and an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Legolas quickly found himself, "Auruin may I introduce Eluthar, an old friend. Eluthar, this is Auruin."

          The tall elf bowed grandly and took the girl's hand, touching his lips to her soft skin. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Auruin."

          An impish smile befell her lips. "It is nice to meet you, too," she paused, "Eluthar…? Does that not mean 'blue grass'?"

          "No," he said—too quickly, "Wherever did you get such a silly notion?"

          "I do believe that we all speak _Sindarin_ here…"

          "Well, blue grass is no worse than 'green leaf'!" he muttered. He grabbed a cordof from the tree and polished it on his shirt before strolling over to the log. He pointed to the empty area beside Auruin. "May I sit here?" 

          "You may."

          After biting into his apple, Eluthar noticed Legolas frantically making strange hand motions. "Whatever are you doing, Legolas? Are you feeling ill? Perhaps we should take you to the infirmary…"

          "I am in perfect health!"

          "Well, then what do you mean by gesturing bizarrely toward Auruin?"

          Legolas blushed brightly and the elf girl let out a giggle. "He means to say that I am blind."

          "Blind! Oh… I see…" he said rubbing his chin, "Well, how am I supposed to understand what it is he means from this?" Eluthar covered his eyes, pointed his index fingers toward the girl, and covered his eyes once more.

          "I see not what you are doing," Auruin said flatly.

          He laughed nervously. "Right… of course…"

          The girl shook her head at him teasingly, a wide smile on her lips. "You are a strange one, Eluthar."

          "Why, thank you, Auruin. It is nice to know that I am recognized for something."

***          *            ***

          Many years passed in peace and merriment as their bond of friendship grew. As the years crept on, Auruin slowly felt secure enough to befriend the two other elves wholeheartedly. Much to her parents' relief, she began to open up to them… although, she always held back, just a little.

          Eluthar bounced merrily passed Legolas and Auruin. They each carried a pack on their backs and a long pole in their hands but Eluthar also held a small bucket full of kindling wood and bait. The three were headed for the river and it would be Auruin's very first time fishing.

          "Your first time!" Eluthar cried when he had found out, "You have missed out on much delight."

          They settled at the river's edge, Eluthar quickly setting up. "See, the trick is, you must throw in your lure in just the perfect angle, thus ensuring the best chance of catching your fish." The girl giggled and Legolas smiled flicking his pole toward the water. Although he had fished countless times and preferred the world of adventure, the other's moods were rather infectious and he found himself joining in their enthusiasm.

          It wasn't long before Auruin and Eluthar began to yelp with excitement, each tugging on their poles.

          "I have caught one!" Auruin cheered. She pulled at the pole with all her might, "but it is very strong!" Suddenly, she snapped backward and nearly fell.

          Legolas and Eluthar looked uneasily at the end of her pole. Caught on her hook was a piece of gaeruil—seaweed.

          "Is it big?" she asked hopefully, trying to grab hold of the string.

          The other two looked at each other, a silent conversation of disappointment and just a little amusement passing through their faces. Legolas motioned to the long, silver fish on the end of Eluthar's pole. He nodded.

          "Yes, it is very big, Auruin," Legolas smiled.

          Eluthar took the fish that he had caught over to the elf girl. He switched it with the bit of gaeruil and handed the string to her. "Here you are."

          "Thank you, Eluthar," she grinned. "My! It is quite big! How is your fish?"

          "Oh, I caught nothing but seaweed…"

          "Do not be disheartened," she said cheerfully, "I am certain you will catch a fish to put this one to shame!" The other two elves simply laughed.

          Slowly, the sun sank low on the horizon and the fire Legolas had made crackled with life as he cooked the fish over its comforting heat. He watched Auruin and Eluthar set up camp not too far away. Tonight, the three would sleep under the stars by the river. The two elves collapsed beside him in a huff.

          "I never knew this would be so much work," Eluthar groaned and Legolas smirked.

          "Mm… they smell delicious," the other elf sighed sniffing the air.

          They had only kept two fish and threw the rest back into the river. All three quickly devoured the cooked food then settled themselves in their comfortable fur skins and blankets. Suddenly, Eluthar pointed a finger to the heavens.

          "A shooting star!" he cried.

          "Where?" Auruin perked up. The boys had learned that she needed no babying. She preferred to know what was going on about her. Legolas took her hand and gently directed it to the falling star before freeing it.

          "There is a saying with the men," he began slowly, "They believe that when you see a shooting star, you may make a wish."

          "How do you know this?" Auruin asked with interest.

          "Ah… well, when you two get to be my old age, you will learn many grand things."

          "You have wandered but a mere eighteen years longer than Auruin!" Eluthar frowned. "And forty-two years longer than I. Besides, Arathorn has traveled to the Mirkwood palace countless times and, if I am not mistaken, we have both heard this tale!"

          Legolas laughed. "Yes, Arathorn has taught me many a thing," he turned to the girl on his other side. "You know, Auruin, the shooting star still awaits your wish."

          "So it does…" she pondered a moment, a smile on her face. "Hm… I wish—"

          "Wait! It is not intended that you express it out loud… it would not come true." Eluthar's tone was so serious that they all fell silent as the girl made her wish without so much as a sound.

          For an instant, the wind wafted through the leaves… rustled quietly… then died down. The queer silence that had held them finally lifted. Auruin could've sworn that she heard her wish being whispered by the wind to the trees but quickly dismissed her strange thought. They wished each other a pleasant night before drifting off to sleep.

          Auruin was running from something… an orc perhaps. Yes, it was an orc and it was catching up to her. She could hear it panting, breathing down her neck. She tried to scream but no words escaped her lips. She had to get away… she needed to find him before the monster did… she had to—she fell to the ground tripping over _something_.

          It was too late. He was sprawled there… in front of her… the pale moonlight surrounded his even paler face. A pool of crimson red flowed around him; the boy who had rescued her was dead and she failed to save him as he had saved her.

          The voice that had been lost was finally returned to her and she let out a shrill scream. "Legolas! No…! Please! You cannot be dead…! You cannot leave me…"

          Auruin whimpered into the chest of strong arms embracing her. Slowly, realization came upon her. It was a mere nightmare… and yet, her fears lingered on. She gripped her protector urgently, trying to reassure herself that he was there.

          "Shh, Auruin," whispered Legolas as he rocked the girl back and forth. "I am here, I will not leave you." Gradually, her tears began to subside and the girl fell asleep in the elf's embrace. In the morning, she would no longer remember all that had happened the night before. She would wake to a feeling of safety, wrapped tightly in a pair of soothing arms.

***          *            ***

**Whoa… did I write that? Heh… so how'd you like it? Comments, suggestions and the like are appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6: Dwarves

**AN: Lady Mariae Jadis, your reviews are a big help! Thank you to all who reviewed! And thanks go to all those who continue reading. ^_~ I hope you're still enjoying!**

Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Chapter 6: Dwarves**

          Auruin was sprawled lazily on Legolas's bed. Eluthar was not there, busy wooing a certain elf maid that he had met some time ago.

          "All thirteen of them escaped?" she asked Legolas, who sat on his balcony. He was staring out into the vast space of the Mirkwood forest, his eyes curious and searching.

          Dwarves had disturbed a celebration three times before being captured and taken to the palace. They refused to answer the king's questions and were thrown into the dungeons. Recently, though, they had escaped without a trace.

          "None can be located," Legolas answered regretfully. "Perhaps… The river? It is the only possible means of escape."

          Auruin jumped to her feet, her lips pulled into a cheerful smile. "Then what are we waiting for? There is nothing more fun than a little adventure." Giggling, she ran to the closed door and bumped painfully into it.

          Legolas was stunned. "Are you hurt?"

          "I believe I am fully intact…" she said rubbing her bottom. He held back his laughter as he helped her up. She gratefully accepted and, after the door had been opened, the two headed for the northeastern exit.

          Walking up the river, Auruin looked impatient. "Have you spotted them?"

          "Not quite yet."

          "Why not? You are the elf with vision and dwarves are not difficult to find," she teased.

          Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps if a certain elf decided to use her exceptional hearing as apposed to her yammering mouth we would have already found the dwarves?" 

          The girl glared at him indignantly before a mischievous smile crossed her lips… a smile Legolas didn't much like the look of…

          Without warning, she pushed him ruthlessly and he found himself sprawling into the river water with a splash. Auruin laughed, "Serves you right!"

          She waited patiently on the shore for any signs of the elf to emerge sputtering from the water. Moments passed, but there was still no sign of Legolas. Her feelings of amusement slowly changed to that of fear. A wave of anxiety spilled forth into her stomach… _where has he gone?_

          "Legolas?" There was no answer. "Legolas…?" she asked again, more urgently. Still no answer. Fear gripped her as she moved to the river's edge. She felt the cold water against the toes of her light shoes and she leaned forward. "Legolas!" Turning her head to listen for any response, she leaned in farther.

          "Boo!"

          Startled, Auruin jumped nearly two feet into the air before falling into the cold water. This time, it was Legolas's turn to stand on the shore and watch on. His body shook with laughter.

          "Tulu nin!" she cried, "Help me! I cannot swim!"

          Legolas stared at her incredulously before bursting out even harder with laughter. She flailed her arms about.

          "Auruin!" he snickered, "You are submerged in less than three feet of slow flowing water!

          "Tell my parents that I will miss them," she sniffled not seeming to hear his comment. Shaking his head sadly, Legolas trampled easily into the water and picked her up. She clung fiercely to him as he carried her to dry land. He marveled at how she trembled in his arms; her fear was genuine.

          "There, there," he said, his arms tightening around her comfortingly, "You will be alright."

          Slowly, her head turned up to Legolas. "Pardon… pardon me?" In the back of her mind, something seemed to want to push its way forward.

          Legolas patted her on the head and laughed. "You will be alright, Auruin. Do not worry so much!"

          In an instant, whatever had nearly surfaced snapped back almost fiercely and she held a hand to her head trying to clear it. "You are right, Legolas." She shivered; whether from the cold or from her strange thoughts, she didn't know.

          Legolas instinctively held her closer. "Are you cold?"

           "No… I will be fine," the girl forced a smile.

          They were both soaked with water, their hair dripping and their clothes sopping. The taller elf gently set the girl on the ground. "We should return to the palace. We shall find nothing today."

          "Return to the palace?" asked Auruin, disappointed, "We are no doubt cold and wet… what better than the sun to warm our clothes?" Without waiting for a response, she dashed off down the river. Legolas watched her with amusement and as she disappeared over a hill, he decided to follow after her.

          He found her lying near the foot of the hill, her arms stretched out above her head. "Whatever are you doing, Auruin?"

          The girl sat up so that she would be leaning on her elbows. "Why I am drying off, of course."

          Laughing, the prince joined her side and he felt warmth as he allowed the sunlight to spill over his body. "I am almost certain the dwarves have found their way to Esgaroth."

          "Yes, it is the only logical place they could be," she said pensively.

          "It is a long way to Esgaroth…" The girl waited for him to continue. "It is nearly two days walk to the long lake… we would only serve in tiring ourselves before reaching it. The dwarves have no doubt found their way passed the Long Lake."

          "I suppose you are right, Legolas," said Auruin regretfully, "I just wish I could have met one before your father cast them into dungeons."

          "Why are you are so intent on meeting these creatures?"

          She sat up fully and pulled her arms around her knees. Her lips pouted in thought, "Well… I suppose that I find the dwarves to be very interesting creatures. They live under the earth and in tunnels so void of light… I wonder why they actually _choose_ to live in darkness… I have always dreamed of meeting one so that I could get the chance to ask him." Shrugging her shoulders, she lay back down and giggled. "I have many strange dreams and ideas floating about in my head. It would be wise to ignore them."

          "Oh! But why would I want to? Dreams are in such a beautiful world beyond our own… they are what we strive for… or what we fear. Every dream, no matter how small it may seem, is important and worth hearing."

          She furrowed her brows. "I have never thought of them as being so significant."

          Legolas let out a throaty chuckle, "I once dreamt on the Mountains of Mirkwood of my future. I was given hope for what is to come."

          "The Mountains of Mirkwood? You have been to their peeks?"

          "Aye," he cocked his head to the side, "Why do you ask?"

          "I have always hoped to find myself atop those great mountains…"

          "Have you?"

          "Yes… I was told of the great beauty of the stars at such heights… the feel of the breezy mountain air… I wish to know its kiss on my cheeks and be comforted in knowing that the starlight is upon me from its peeks." The girl let out a wistful breath; her cheeks were flushed with delight. As Legolas looked down into her eyes, for the faintest flicker of moment, it was as though her eyes could see into his…

          "Enchanting… You must have thought a great deal of this," Legolas smiled.

          The color on her cheeks deepened, this time in embarrassment. "Yes… but it was worth the time."

          Slowly, the sun made its way across the sky, floating through gentle clouds. The two chattered on until their clothes had finally dried. Legolas gently helped the girl up and they returned to the palace with imaginings of what the future had to bring.

***          *          ***

**How was that? I know it was pretty short but I tried to put a little more detail into thought and add a little more insight into their personality. Unfortunately, I'm still working on being able to write characterization… hopefully, I will get better. I was a little skeptical of leaving Eluthar out of this chapter after *just* introducing him in the last one but some things are just better when done in certain ways. I also know that the wood elves live in caves and such but I've included some sort of high balcony in their rooms. This is, in a way, possible in theory if the elves were able to build a structure of sorts connecting to their caves. I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gelir Cuilheriaur!

**AN: Hey there folks! I'm so thankful to you all for giving me your input! I hope you'll like this next chapter! "Gelir Cuilheriaur" translates very (and I mean VERY) roughly to "Happy Birthday". **

I have no legal rights to Tolkien's works.

**Chapter 7: Gelir Cuilheriaur!**

          The dwarves were quickly forgotten for Auruin's birthday was approaching. Legolas and Eluthar were—as they did for each other every year—preparing something special for her.

          "Do you think she will be surprised?" asked Eluthar as Legolas walked into the grand room.

          The older elf's eyes twinkled with laughter, "I hope she will." He handed Eluthar a flower and it was added to the arrangement on the long dinner table. "How many of the guests will be attending?"

          "I do not know," Eluthar shrugged, "How many have replied?"

          Legolas paused, a frightened expression crossing his features. "Were you not the one who was to invite them? Should you not know?"

          "Invite them?" the boy asked confused, "Me? I did not invite any guests. I ensured that we would have a cake."

          "We have no guests?" choked Legolas. Momentarily shrugging the thought from his head, he looked up at Eluthar hopefully, "Well, at least we have a cake. Where is it?"

          Eluthar's back stiffened. "Where? Oh, yes, of course…" he turned to Legolas, eyes bright and grin wide. Slowly, he backed away to the door mumbling apologies and something about retrieving it.

          Legolas frowned as he heard Eluthar's footsteps scurrying to the kitchen. After quite some time, he returned with what appeared to be a plate of Lembas bread with strawberries pushed hastily on top to form a happy face. "Here it is!"

          Legolas put a hand over his eyes and shook his head. "It is a good thing she is blind."

          Eluthar looked offended and was about retort but instead hung his head in shame, "I know…"

          The prince sighed. "Nevertheless, I have already promised to fetch Auruin shortly so we have no time to fix this cake or invite any guests. We will make do with what we have. I shall return with our guest of honor with the setting sun. Please be ready by then!"

          "Do not worry, Legolas!" he patted his friend on the shoulder, "I will be finished by then."

***          *          ***

          Auruin bit viciously into her cordof. "Ah… one of my favorite places," she giggled stretching her legs. Legolas smiled at her and bit into his own cordof. "Where is Eluthar?"

          "Eluthar…?" he gulped, "He had some business to attend to, I believe."

          "Oh?" she grinned, "Does this 'business' happen to be named Lady Ivorael?"

          Legolas laughed nervously and chomped down on his cordof again… this time, more as an excuse to keep quiet rather than for his love of the fruit.

          "You do not have to answer, Legolas," she said cracking a smile and waving a hand in the air. He breathed a sigh of relief.

***          *          ***

          Eluthar looked around the room, a satisfied smirk on his face. Torches burned merrily on the walls lighting the pink and white tablecloths, the elaborate tapestries, the intricate flower arrangements. Auruin would never see them, of course, but the sentiment was ever-present. He noticed the last fading wisps of the sun's light filtering in through the windows just as the faint sound of footsteps and voices alerted him of arrival.

          "I still do not understand the need to be indoor on such a warm and lovely night! Why can we not sleep under the sky again?" Auruin's voice complained just as the large wooden door swung open.

          "Surprise!" cried Eluthar.

          Auruin paused, "A surprise? Whatever for?"

          "Why, for your birthday, of course!"

          Her mouth dropped in shock and she stood motionless in the middle of the doorway. Eluthar, in the excitement, had thrown his arms above his head. A smile was spread happily over his face. _We certainly did surprise her!_

          Moments passed and the girl had not spoken anymore. Legolas, who had been silent, now spoke up. He touched a hand to her shoulder, "Is something the matter, Auruin?"

          Slowly, her head tilted forward and she sighed. The boys caught an unreadable look on her face before it was hidden away by the strands of her golden hair. "Today is not my birthday," her lips murmured behind slender fingers. Legolas's face turned from one of curiosity to that of shock. His hand slipped from her shoulder and fell to his side. They now realized the meaning of her strange look for her voice was filled with concealed laughter. "Today is not my birthday. It is still two weeks yet to come!"

          Legolas shot an angry glare at Eluthar who had, in his own curiosity, joined them at the doorway. The prince had been almost certain Auruin's birthday was not today but Eluthar was _insistent_ that it indeed was. The younger boy bit his lip and looked pleadingly at Legolas. "A small mistake?"

          Auruin raised an eyebrow as she heard a muffled thud followed by a groan from Eluthar. She giggled, "You both do this every year! It is a wonder I do not expect it!" Eluthar pouted, rubbing his tender shoulder then turned to glower at the chuckling Legolas. Auruin smiled and shook her head as she finally continued into the room. "Is there any cake?"

          Eluthar watched her easily stroll over to her favorite foods—they always seemed to have the strongest and most distinct scents. He smiled as Legolas joined her at one of the tables and helped himself to some pastries. The prince picked up napkin and wiped away some frosting that had found its way on the corner of the girl's lips; his eyes sparkled as he looked down at her. A faint dusting of pink appeared on Auruin's cheeks and she seemed to glow with life. Eluthar knew all too well the reason… countless times had he seen the same expression upon Ivorael's visage…

          "Would you two be interested in some wine?" the younger elf asked striding over to a barrel. He filled three empty wineglasses to the brim and handed them to his friends. "Gelir Cuilheliaur, Auruin!"

          The three drank to their fill for hours on end. The party was originally intended for a small group of elves and there was no problem with the amount of food, which they easily consumed. Soon, the full moon was high in the sky and Legolas stacked a few plates together. "We should clean up."

          Auruin stumbled out of her seat, her seventh glass slipping from her grasp to the soft carpeting below. "Oh my," she mumbled pushing herself onto the wooden table. Legolas watched in dismay as she wandered aimlessly along the length of it as though in search for something.

          Eluthar chuckled when Legolas attempted to persuade the girl from her runway. Both were quite far-gone—but he… _he_ was quite impermeable to elven wine, already being an avid drinker.

          Suddenly, the drunken girl's foot slipped from the edge of the table and she went sprawling into the ready arms of the prince. "At last, Legolas! I have found you! Oh… but I meant to tell you… I am drunk." She buried her head into his shoulder. "You smell nice," she whispered moving her head so that her nose was at his ear, "I have something tremendously important to tell you."

          Interested, he held her closer to his body as though that act alone would tell him all he wanted to know. "What is it, Auruin?"

          She snuggled closer to him, getting more comfortable. "I have always dreamt of telling you," she yawned, "But… the right moment just never presented itself. Now, I feel I can tell you anything. I feel I can tell you that I… that I love… Leaves…" Her voice trailed off and her head slumped against his shoulder. By her steady breathing, Legolas knew she had fallen asleep.

***          *          ***

          Eluthar peeked into Legolas's room and a smile spread over his face at the sight before him. Auruin lay on the bed, snuggled under the covers and Legolas sat on a nearby chair, his head pressed against an arm on her pillow. Slowly, he strolled up to them and gently shook the prince awake.

          "Legolas? Would you like to get some sleep? I can take care of her for the rest of the night."

          Legolas looked up groggily at his friend, "Worry not, I can watch over her." Eluthar nodded and moved to leave. Taking one last glance behind him, he stood mesmerized. The moonlight, which was once hidden behind a cloud, now spilled in from the balcony doors and engulfed the two elves in a soft, ethereal glow. Legolas lifted a finger and brought it down to the girl's pale cheek. He stroked it gently with affection. Eluthar felt his heart warm and silently, he shut the door.

***          *          ***

**Ah… I trust that this chapter was to your liking? Or was it absolutely terrible? I hope it's the former! Anyway, SATAN! What the heck kind of review was that! It was incoherent! Next time, _TOM_, take the time to READ my story before you decide to flame! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (Except Tom… *Glares*) And thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this far. Don't hesitate to review with comments and suggestions! ^_~ Now, before I leave you, I have one more thing to say: There won't be another chapter for about two weeks or so. Sorry! I'm heading off to Europe. *Punches the air* Yeah! I'll be leaving this Saturday and won't be returning until the Tuesday after the break… But don't worry, I'll be jotting down ideas like a madwoman during the flights there and back. *Grins* Have a nice break everyone!**


End file.
